Mirror of Erised
* Fourth-floor classroom * Underground chambers |Manufactured By = |Invented = |Inventor = |Invented For = showing the viewer what their heart wants |Owner = }}The Mirror of Erised was an ancient mirror that showed the viewer the deepest desire of their hearts. Many had wasted away in front of the mirror not knowing if what they saw was possible. Albus Dumbledore once managed to put the Philosopher's Stone in the mirror using an enchantment, and put the mirror in the final section of the underground chambers. About The mirror was very high (near to the ceiling) and had an ornate gold frame. It had an inscription had the top that translated to: "I show not your face but your heart's desire". The mirror only showed each person what was in their heart. If two people looked in the mirror at the same time, they would not see the same thing. The mirror will show a viewer another desire if that changed in time. Power The mirror was said to have a certain kind of power: a hold over those who look in. They fell into a trap of staring into the mirror at what their heart wanted, never being able to obtain it. Those who lacked understanding had no idea if what they saw was actually happening, or could happen and went crazy from looking at the mirror. Dumbledore stated it showed neither truth or knowledge and it noted that it does "not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live". History It's unknown who invented the mirror and when. The mirror was kept in the Room of Requirement but in the 1991-1992 school year, Dumbledore put it in a fourth-floor classroom to try and put an enchantment on it. He wanted to put the Philosopher's Stone in the mirror and for it to only give it to a person who would not want to use it, but simply find it because he knew that Voldemort wanted to use the Stone. In December 1991, Harry Potter found the mirror, when he was trying to escape being caught by Filch for sneaking into the Library past curfew using the Cloak of Invisibility for the first time. He had no understanding at first of what he saw, but he was shocked to see at least ten members of the Potter family that he never knew, smiling at him in the mirror. In the front, were James Potter and Lily Potter. He then worked out that what he saw was not true, they were not standing behind him and they existed only in the mirror. He eventually went to bed and promised that he would be back. He told Ronald Weasley about the mirror, and that evening they snuck out together, but Harry found out that Ron saw a completely different thing in the mirror: he was Head Boy and Captain of their House Quidditch team, and having won the Quidditch Cup, he and Dumbledore were shaking hands. The third night that Harry went back, he found Dumbledore in the room. Dumbledore told Harry about the mirror, and advised him that he should let the mirror go. He told Harry that the mirror was being taking to another room and that Harry should not try and find it. Harry then asked Dumbledore what he saw in the mirror, and he claimed that it was him holding a pair of socks but he was lying. He later admitted that he actually saw the Dumbledore family together again: Percival, Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore living and well. Dumbledore completed the enchantment to put the Stone in the mirror, and put it in the final section of the underground chambers. In June 1992, Professor Quirrell attempted to get the Stone from the mirror but was confronted by Harry. The mirror would not give Quirrell the Stone because he and Voldemort wanted to use it. However, it observed that Harry simply wanted to possess it, and it gave him the Stone. Known views Behind the scenes * J.K. Rowling once said that if Hermione Granger look led in the mirror, she thought she would have saw Voldemort defeated, her friends had survived and she and Ron in a romantic embrace. Notes and sources Category:Wizarding objects